Before the Worst
by tess44
Summary: Based off the lyrics to The Script's song "Before the Worst" Bellamy and Clarke seem to have the perfect relationship, before it all begins to fall apart.


Hi everyone! This is my first story ever, so hopefully it is enjoyable! Sorry for any mistakes, and I don't own any characters or lyrics!

 ** __**

 ** _Before the Worst_**

 _It's been a while since the two of us talked  
About a week since the day that you walked  
Knowing things would never be the same  
With your empty heart and mine full of pain..._

Bellamy Blake sits at the bar and takes a long sip of his beer. Although the bar is loud and crowded, he feels alone.

His friends, Miller, Monty, Jasper and Raven are all crowded around the pool table near the end of the bar, along with his sister, Octavia. They're all laughing at the story Jasper is animatedly telling them. His arms are moving wildly in the air as he gets to the best part of his story.

The friends laugh and Octavia glances towards Bellamy. Her smile falters.

Bellamy looks away from her. Octavia feels guilty for having a good time while he's not. He's too busy thinking about the blonde who stole his heart nearly two years ago.

He's thinks about her constantly. It's been a week since she left him, and he feels a sharp pain in his chest without her. Even just hearing her name makes this pain feel worse.

 _So explain to me, how it came to this  
Take it back to the night we kissed  
It was Dublin city on a Friday night  
With vodkas and coke, I was Guinness all night..._

While sitting at the bar, he thinks back to their holiday to Europe nearly two years ago. This was a happier time in Bellamy's life.

Octavia had begged her friends to go overseas together once they'd all graduated. The group did everything together, so they all agreed to go. Octavia planned the whole thing, a backpacking trip around Europe for a few weeks.

She found cheap accommodation, and they found cheap flights online. They were all pretty broke from their various degrees taking up most of their time and money.

Bellamy agreed to go when Octavia said he needed a holiday after working so hard to finish his thesis. He wanted to look out for his younger sister (and her blonde friend, not that he'd admit it).

Bellamy remembers they'd been in Dublin, sitting in a bar. Bars seemed to be the groups' favourite place to go. Anywhere with a good atmosphere was all they wanted.

He remembers the drinks Monty passed around that night: vodka and coke and Guinness, amongst other things. He remembers them all laughing, talking and singing. Bellamy had been chatting with the blonde (who he'd affectionately referred to as 'princess').

They'd all had too much to drink, and began to stumble back to their motel in the early hours of the morning. He kissed her for the first time that night. They were caught in the moment and it just happened. Their friends continued walking, but to the two of them, the world stopped. It was one of the best nights of his life.

 _We were sitting with our backs against the world  
Saying things that we thought but never heard  
Oh, who would have thought it would end up like this?  
Where everything we talked about is gone  
And the only chance we have of moving on  
Is trying to take it back before it all went wrong..._

They'd returned from Europe and everything turned into a blur. Bellamy saw her constantly. She'd stay at his apartment, and eventually, it turned in their apartment. Her things were littered around his apartment, and he loved it. Her textbooks sat on his bookshelves and the bathroom was filled with different scented gels and perfumes. It was like she'd been there for years.

They talked about everything together. They were honest with each other and their relationship felt solid. They had their friends over for dinner at least once a week, and the world seemed perfect to Bellamy.

A year later, Bellamy took her back to Dublin, where they'd first kissed. He saved up all the money he earned from working at the bar and his odd teaching jobs, and took her on a surprise trip. He proposed to her on Grafton Street. It was a rainy night, but her smile lit up the darkness.

She said yes, of course.

They went out for dinner and ended up back in their fancy hotel room. As the night ended, Bellamy's arm was around her. He whispered "I love you" into her ear, and she whispered it back. They were the happiest they'd ever been.

They returned home to their excited friends who were waiting in their apartment. Raven and Octavia immediately went for the ring. Miller slapped Bellamy on the back and Monty gave his congratulations. Jasper was so happy he could barely form coherent sentences.

After a few months of being engaged, things began to change.

She was busy with medical school. She worked shifts sometimes during the day and sometimes at night. Bellamy was busy writing history articles while applying for teaching jobs. His part time work at the local bar was barely enough to pay the bills and so far he'd been unlucky looking for a full time teaching position.

They worked around each other and some days they would only see each other when one fell into bed late at night while the other was already sleeping. They were both becoming stressed and tired, and they were running out of time for each other.

 _Before the worst, before we met  
Before our hearts decide  
It's time to love again  
Before too late, before too long  
Let's try to take it back  
Before it all went wrong..._

He doesn't remember when the serious arguing started. They'd always had petty arguments, but this was different. They started arguing about money. Then they argued about how they never spent time together anymore. Bellamy didn't like her spending so much time with her ex, Finn, who also worked at the hospital.

They were both stressed, and during their arguments they'd say things that they didn't mean, but these things hurt anyway.

He remembers one of their arguments escalating and she said she didn't think getting married was a good idea anymore. Suddenly she was grabbing clothes and shoving them in her bags. He tried to grab her arms, to beg her to stay. She became frustrated and started sobbing.

All of a sudden she was at the front door saying that she needed a break. Maybe their engagement was a mistake. She needed to get away, to clear her head. She was going to stay with her mother, Abby, who lived an hour away.

The front door slammed and Bellamy slumped against it. He slammed a hand onto the door out of frustration. He felt helpless and just hoped she'd return.

 _Let's take it back  
Before it all went wrong..._

As the memories fade, Bellamy takes another sip of his drink at the bar. His friends are leaving, and Octavia hugs him goodbye. She promises that it'll get better soon. He doubts it, but thanks her anyway. She's trying to help, and he's proud to have such a caring sister.

He says goodbye to the group as they leave. Everyone has been tip toeing around him ever since his fiance left. They know how unhappy he is and they don't want to upset him anymore.

Bellamy sits at the bar a while longer. It is slowly emptying as the night turns to morning. He finally decides to go back to his lonely apartment. It hasn't been the same since she left. He still finds her things lying around. Small things like hair ties and bobby pins in the bathroom or her favourite mug in the kitchen cupboard.

He shakes his head and rises from his chair at the bar and heads towards the door when he sees it open. He sees the blonde hair and knows immediately who it is.

"Clarke." He breathes and he feels the pain in his chest lessen as he speaks her name.

He walks towards her and she stops when she sees him. She breaks into a smile.

"Bellamy!" She exclaims and moves toward him.

Bellamy swears he stops breathing as she throws her arms around him.

"I missed you," he says into her hair.

"I missed you too," she replies.

They pull back to look at each other.

They both smile.

"I'm sorry about all the stupid things I said," Clarke says.

"I am too," he responds and hugs her again, tighter this time.

They pull apart and he grabs her hand. He feels the ring on her finger and smiles.

He leads her out of the bar.

"Let's go home," Clarke says to him as they walk to her car.


End file.
